


They

by felypsa



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Uncanny Avengers
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felypsa/pseuds/felypsa
Summary: Pietro and Emily tie the knot in front of family and friends.





	They

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by another lovely drawing by Tumblr artist teal-bandit. While we agree that Pietro probably won't want to get married again, this was too cute of a "What If" prospect not to write.

_She_ peers around the curtain covering the mansion window to get a peek at the ceremony setup on the lawn just to the right of the Avengers statue. She sees the modest number of guests, mostly superheroes, waiting for the moment, her moment, their moment. She sees the back of him, the black of his tuxedo standing out just below the white of the chuppah canopy. She sees her future, only a few minutes, a few steps, away.

 _He_ can’t believe he’s here again, on the precipice of a commitment of his whole heart, his whole life, to another person. In his experience, the bonds of marriage break all too easily; their strength is in promise and honesty, and they are nothing without either one. He thought he could only give enough promise and honesty for one lifetime, one commitment. He thought he’d run out of promise and honesty a long time ago. But _she_ is the one who found more inside him than even he was aware of.

 _She_ keeps her mind to herself as much as she can. There’s such a busy hive of emotions and thoughts from the guests, and they will only exacerbate her own. She’s thinking about family, and how not so long ago she was certain she had lost all of hers. No grandfather, no brother to walk her down the aisle. It’s such an old, sexist tradition that she doesn’t even want to entertain the notion—who can possibly give her away except herself? She’s alone right now, as she has been for a long time, but she’s about to walk into a new family, a new home. She can handle the loneliness for a little longer.

 _He_ feels his nervousness ease when he catches the eye of his twin sister, seated in front row between her boyfriend and their other sister. Wanda’s smile is serene, and she gives a nod of encouragement, approval. She gestures toward the chuppah behind him, and he turns to see flowers of all colors spring up from the ground, entwining around the four poles. She winks; he smiles gratefully. (Lorna, her elbows propped on top of the chairs as she leans back, mutters, “Show-off.”)

 _She_ gathers up the sides of her wedding gown and moves outside after her tiny teammate, Jan, flies in to signal that it’s time. The music is starting. She keeps herself out of sight by the stairs, where _his_ daughter has been waiting, bouncing on the balls of her feet, flower basket in hand. Luna turns around and looks up at her with a bright smile, whispering, “You’re so pretty in that color.” Emily realizes she doesn’t just mean the white of the dress, but the color of love and joy that Luna sees surrounding her. Emily smiles back, barely holding in tears. “And you are just beautiful, Luna.” In just a few moments, she will be able to call the girl _her_ daughter. The prospect fills her heart to bursting.

 _He_ feels any lingering doubt dissipate like steam as he sees his daughter come down the aisle, walking somberly in step with the music, tossing the flowers this way and that. Of anyone in the world, Luna would know if he’s making a mistake. But there’s not a single reservation in her surefootedness. She saves some of the petals for the end to toss at his face; he laughs, bending down to pick her up and embrace her tightly. She whispers in his ear, “I’m so happy for you, Daddy.” She doesn’t need to use her power for her happiness to spill into his, and he blinks back tears as he kisses the top of her head and sets her down.

 _She_ is ready. Luna has made it down the aisle, and now it is only her. The music changes, signaling the guests to shift in their seats and look expectantly in her direction. She takes her first step onto the grass when suddenly a presence beside her causes her to stop and look up. Her eyes widen; she has not seen her time-traveling mentor in years. Yet, for all she knows, it has only been seconds for him. She is stunned, but manages to say, “Look who showed up just in time.” Cable grunts. “I’ve been known to do that occasionally.” He motions with his head as he holds out his elbow. “Come on. I never get to do the happy shit like this.” She rests her hand on his arm and smiles as wide as she ever has.

 _He’s_ surprised to see the grizzled, tough warrior leading his bride down the aisle, but the distraction lasts less than a heartbeat as he quickly fixates on her. Her face is the perfect picture of delight in all its glory, its beauty, and for once he’s glad that she’s moving slowly so he has the time to drink in every detail of her. He remembers the moment she said “yes” to the question she thought he would never ask her. She never would have asked him to ask her—and that was what made it so easy, in a sudden whisper, to find the question that sprang into existence for her and only her. And in this moment, seeing her, he knows it was the right question.

 _She_ cannot take her eyes off of him, even as he is staring at her. For a man who can slip through her fingers, darting from moment to moment, he is standing perfectly still, waiting for her. She wants to be the one who runs, for once, but her heels on the grass and Cable’s sturdy presence beside her keep her pace steady. In the last few feet, however, she breaks away from her mentor and takes a couple of large steps that send her all but diving into Pietro’s arms. He catches her effortlessly, and she laughs, and he laughs, and their amusement washes through the rest of the guests. She straightens up, he keeps one hand steady on her back, and she turns back to nod to Cable with a grateful smile. He returns the nod, first to her, then to Pietro, and then takes a seat next to a smirking Steve.

Emily and Pietro look at each other, and nothing else matters as the ceremony starts.

 _He_ knows that the ceremony is kept short for his sake, all the extra bits of pomp and circumstance chopped off so that there are only the things that matter: the vows and the official words binding them together. He’s memorized his vow, but only after discarding draft upon draft of messy, overly wordy expressions of his love. “Emily, you’ve seen my mind and you know my heart. You understand the whole of me better than I have understood myself. You have loved parts of me I didn’t know were there. I have striven to do the same for you, and though I have not always succeeded, nothing delights me more than spending the rest of my life at your side as we keep discovering new parts of each other to love.”

 _She_ hears this vow with tremors in her heart that travel to her lips, her smile shaking with the effort to keep herself from crying. “Pietro, you have inspired me since before I even met you, and you continue to inspire me every day. Falling in love with your heart of gold has been the easiest thing I’ve ever done, and calling myself a hero worthy of fighting by your side is my proudest accomplishment. You make me smile, you make me laugh, and you make me believe in the resilience of the human spirit and the goodness that we are all capable of. The path we’ve chosen to follow presents us with an uncertain journey, but there is no one in the world I would rather walk it with and run it with besides you.” 

_They_ take the rings, they repeat the words the officiant intones, they are pronounced husband and wife, and they _kiss._ As their guests cheer—Remy tosses a handful of tiny rocks into the air that explode like mini fireworks, and Rogue jabs him with her elbow as the others turn to stare—Pietro sweeps Emily off her feet and into his arms, as he’s done countless times before as they ran into or away from danger. She beams and curls toward him, trusting him completely. And just like that, blessed by the smiles and congratulations of their friends and family, they take the first step forward into their new life. 


End file.
